Clumsy Love
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Tyler and Bridgette used to have a crush on each other. When Tyler got drunk at Geoff's party and kissed Bridgette, their old feelings returned. The only problem is Tyler already have a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own the idea of Tyler's mother and James McLeon

**Summary: **Tyler and Bridgette used to have a crush for each other. When Tyler got drunk at a party and kissed Bridgette, their old feelings returned. The only problem is Tyler already have a girlfriend.

**Pairings: **Tyler/Bridgette, slight Noah/Gwen, minor Tyler/Lindsay, very minor Chris/OC at the beginning

**Warnings: **Swearing, very minor yaoi at the beginning, very slight mention of sex, conflicts, underage drinking, slight drama, mentions of drugs, possibly OOCness

I have this idea for a while and finally got to write it. As you can see, I like Tyler and Bridgette together as a couple. They are so cute together x3

This is AU. In this story, Total Drama Island and its following seasons never happened and they are all normal students who go at the same school (except Ezekiel who is home-schooled). Mostly the story will be in first person but some parts will be written in third person. This story is taking place in summer. I know it's too early for it but I thought it would fit more for the story.

* * *

"Tyler, are you awake?" I heard my mom called. I was already awaken, getting myself dressed. "Don't be late for school. You don't want to miss the last school day, do you?"

"No, of course not, mom! I just need to get myself dressed!" I shouted, hoping she heard my answer. I had taken my socks, headband and shirt on; now I need to take my pants and shoes on. I was putting my pants on when I tripped over something and fell hard on my butt. "Ow." I muttered and rubbed my butt. It hurts really bad.

"Tyler, are you okay?" I heard my mom asked. I could hear she was concerned. "I could hear something fall on the floor."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just landed on my butt." I assured her. I got up on my feet and took the pants fully on. After I did that, I quickly went downstairs.

"Hey mom." I greeted at her when I got to the kitchen. She turned to me and smiled. "Good morning, Tyler." she said to me.

I suppose I can introduce myself. My name is Tyler Benjamin Jenson. I am sixteen years old and I love sports. I have always loved it since I was a kid. The only problem is I can be unfortunate whenever I play sports. The others claimed that I suck at it but I didn't listen to them. Why should I? It's just their opinions.

After having breakfast, I said goodbye to my mother and left the house, going to the school bus. Oh yeah, almost forgot. Today it's the last day at school before the summer vacation begins. I am really looking forward to it, especially because my mom and I have plans for next week.

We are going to Hawaii and stay there for two weeks. She told me that I could invite a friend to take with us if it's fine with them and their parents.

The moment I got on the bus, I heard someone greeted me. It was my friend, DJ, who smiled, waving at me. I smiled in return as I walked to him. "Hey bro." I greeted and sat next to him.

"Are you exciting for the summer vacation?" DJ asked me.

"You bet I am!" I exclaimed excitedly, my grin widened.

"Hi Tyler." a feminine voice spoke to me. I could already tell who it was. I looked up to see it was Bridgette, another friend of mine. She is my neighbor and my best friend. We have known each other since we were kids, so we have known each other for a long time.

I had asked her if she could come with my mom and I to Hawaii and both she and her mother agreed. She even promised to teach me how to surf when we get there. Those two weeks is going to be so much fun, I just know it.

"Hi Bridgette." I greeted. "Are you excited for the summer vacation?"

"Yes, I am. And are you looking forward to the weeks we're going to spend at Hawaii?"

"Of course, I am." I replied, grinning at her. I watched as she walked to the seat where her friend, Courtney, is and sat next to her. It didn't take long before they started to talk about many things.

I have to admit, she looked really pretty today. But then again, she always does. I can't think of a time where she didn't look good. Even if she got dirty, she wouldn't be less pretty.

There was actually one time where I had a crush on her. I was fourteen years old at that time. I never got to tell her, though. I was afraid that she might not feel the same way for me. I feared that it could ruin our friendship if she didn't return my feelings, so I kept it a secret for a long time.

But as the time passed, my feelings for Bridgette slowly faded and I fell in love with a girl named Lindsay. We became a couple last year and everything have been going well since.

Well, almost...

Lindsay is really nice and pretty. She cares a lot for her friends and she is always supportive to me when I play sports. But the problem is...yeah, she isn't exactly a genius. She is pretty much like a child in a teenage girl's body. She have the tendency to forget people's names and get them wrong, including myself.

While I get a little annoyed about it, I know that it isn't her fault. I mean, she couldn't help it if she makes mistakes. But despite all that, I still love her. But although she is my girlfriend, my old feelings for Bridgette isn't forgotten.

I am not really in love with Bridgette anymore. But she was the first person I was in love with.

* * *

We arrived at our school, Wawanakwa High.

We all exited the bus...or rather, everyone else did. I fell down on the ground when I tripped over something. I admit that I can be clumsy sometimes but that doesn't mean anything. I heard some laughter from the others, which annoyed me. That is so _typical _of them. I am not sure if they saw it but I shot them a glare. They deserved it, they are all a bunch of jerks.

I felt something fell on me. I checked to see it was Bridgette. She must have tripped over something too. Yeah, she can be clumsy too but it's totally different when it comes to surfing. She is really awesome at it.

"Oh, sorry Tyler." she apologized when she saw she landed on me. She got herself off me. "That's okay." I assured her, giving her a forgiving smile. After all, it was just an accident. We are both clumsy and neither of us can help it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bridgette asked me after she helped me up off the ground. "Let's go." she said. I nodded in agreement. We both smiled as we went to the school.

* * *

The first period is history. It's such a _boring _class but I'm glad that we didn't have a boring or strict teacher (or a combination of both); in fact, our teacher is a nice one. His name is Mr. McLeon but he allowed us to call him by his first name. He have always treated us well and many of us liked him. He is totally cool.

An announcement from our principal came on. _"Attention students! After the first class, there will be holding a speech at the auditorium. It will be the time to say goodbye to the students who have the last year here. That is all."_

Our principal is Mr. McLean and to be honest, none of us liked him – yeah, I know it sounds harsh but we all have a reason for it. Trust me, he is known to be sadistic. He just love to make us suffer. I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if he was a host on a reality show where he can torture some poor unfortunate contestants.

And one thing more: he's gay. He and James – that is the name of our history teacher – are in a secret relationship. How do I know that? Well, it's a really awkward story...

You see, when I was a new student at the school, I should go and get my schedule. Before I entered the office, I could hear something odd. It sounded like moans. I found it very suspicious, so I decided to open the door to figure out what it could be – one of my biggest mistake.

When I opened the door, I saw they were having sex!

I never forgot my reaction when I saw them together like that. I was really embarrassed and shocked. I will never forget this day. It was even more awkward for them when they saw me, I believe they were even more embarrassed than I was. I don't blame them.

I remembered that I quickly left the office but I didn't leave the school. I was just hiding behind a trash can, trying to comprehend what I just witnessed. A girl noticed me, she is pretty much a goth. Her name is Gwen. When she asked me why I was hiding behind a trash can, I explained what I just saw earlier. She told me that the principal and one of our teachers are in a relationship.

It was a very embarrassing moment for me. I have never thought in my whole life that I would see two guys getting it on by accident.

Okay, maybe I should stop thinking of gay sex and continue on the subject...that came out weird.

* * *

The next chapter will be in Bridgette's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

We did as we was being told and opened our books. My name is Bridgette Summers and I am sixteen years old. Before I started to read, I took a single glance at my friend, Tyler. Although he couldn't see it since he is reading at the moment, I gave him a small smile.

There is something I should confess. I used to have a crush on Tyler when I was younger. I was about fourteen years old at that time. But I have never told him about it. I was afraid that he might not feel the same way and it might even ruin our friendship.

But as the time passed, my feelings for Tyler slowly faded. I don't really feel this way for him anymore but I did get surprised when I found out he got a girlfriend. It makes me wonder how it would be like if I was brave enough to confess and if we actually ended up together. But Lindsay does make him happy. Tyler is my best friend and he deserved the best.

If he's happy, then I'm happy.

Although I have moved on and doesn't have a crush on him anymore, Tyler was the first one to capture my heart.

* * *

After the history class was through, we went to the auditorium. While Tyler and I walked down the hallway, we noticed something unusual; something that caught our eyes.

We saw our friends, Noah and Gwen, together but that wasn't the odd part. It was the fact that they were holding hands.

Noah and Gwen? Holding hands? Together?

Tyler and I looked at each other, both of us confused by what we just witnessed. This is indeed unexpected...

"Bridgette, do you think they are...you know..." Tyler tried to ask me, though he couldn't get himself to finish his sentence. I just shrugged as response. "I don't know." I said to him. I am just as confused as he is.

"But hey, if a relationship between a principal and a teacher can happen, then I suppose it goes the same for them. And if they really happens to be a couple, we should be happy for them."

"Yeah, you're right." Tyler agreed. "We better go now."

I nodded in agreement, then we continued to walk.

* * *

All the students have arrived, including ourselves. We were the last to arrive. "Hey Tyler!" we heard Lindsay calling after him. Tyler smiled when he saw his girlfriend and walked her, while I'm following him. "Hey babe." he greeted at her. We sat next to Lindsay but unfortunately, next to her, there is Heather. She is the queen bee of the school and she is something you'd call a bitch (excuse me for the bad word but that is what she is).

Before principal McLean should hold the speech, Mr. Hatchet made the presentation of him. Mr. Hatchet is both our gym teacher and, unfortunately, chef. Why do I say 'unfortunately'? Well...let's just say that when you look at his food, you will question if it is even edible. I wonder why our principal had hired him to make the food. Luckily, I have always brought my lunch with me.

"I'd like to present the principal who have worked here for three years and will most likely continue with his job for another years. Here he is, principal Christopher McLean." Mr. Hatchet announced. Some of us was clapping as our principal arrived at the stage.

He gave us a smile and cleared his throat before he began the speech. "To all the students who are here. Today, this is the day of the school before the summer vacation begins. You guys must be excited for that, aren't you?"

We all cheered in excitement as response. While he was doing his speech, some of us was listening while some of us aren't. But then, an unexpected surprise came. During the speech, Izzy, one of my classmates, appeared; swinging on a rope. "HI EVERYBODY!" she yelled, getting our attention. She grinned and waved at us before she disappeared.

She appeared again. "LOOK AT ME! I AM SWINGING AT THIS ROPE! YOU SHOULD ALL TRY THIS! THIS IS REALLY FUNNY! I AM LIKE TARZAN!"

I noticed the annoyed look on principal McLean's face. I'm guessing that he got angry that Izzy stole all the attention. "Chef! Go and stop that girl before she ruins anything!" he shouted to Mr. Hatchet. Izzy let go off the rope and fell to the stage, landing on the principal. Many of us laughed at the scene, even I couldn't hold back my laughter.

Izzy got herself off principal McLean, she grinned and waved at her. She noticed that she have landed on the principal before she looked back at us. "Well, I have to go now. Bye, bye." she said to us before she ran off, leaving auditorium with Mr. Hatchet chasing her.

"Man, that was awesome! I should try this stunt someday." Tyler whispered to me. He is truly impressed by what Izzy just did. I giggled. "Won't you get hurt if you tried?" I asked him. "I can just practice." he stated matter-of-factly, his smile still present on his face.

I was smiling until I thought of Izzy and Mr. Hatchet. "Do you think Izzy will be okay?" I asked him worriedly. I hope that Mr. Hatchet won't be too harsh on Izzy if she gets caught. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was my friend, Geoff.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she'll be fine. I mean, this is Izzy we're talking about." Geoff assured me and smiled.

I smiled in return. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

I could have written more but I don't know what else I should add. I don't know too much about schedules in high schools, so there are probably some mistakes.

There is some more Noah/Gwen-moments later on. And in this story, Geoff and Bridgette are just friends, so there won't be any love-triangle between Tyler, Bridgette and Geoff (just wanted to make sure). Hehe, I can imagine Izzy would do something like that on a school.


	3. Chapter 3

***Tyler's POV***

After some classes we had, it was time for lunch. I've brought my own lunch bag with me, my lunch is simple today; a slice of pizza and two sandwiches.

"Hola, mi amigo." someone greeted me with a thick accent. I knew immediately who it is. I turned to see my friend, Alejandro, who was sitting by one of the tables, smiling at me. "Hey Alejandro." I greeted him, smiling in return as I sat next to him.

When I came to this school, he was my first friend. Okay, technically, Bridgette is my first friend but I have known her for a long time, while Alejandro was the first friend I got at the school. He is two years older than me and he is going to graduate later today. I'm going to miss him after the summer ends but at least, I have still my other friends.

I took a quick glance at Bridgette, who was sitting by the same table as her friends, Gwen and LeShawna. I could see they were talking about something. I smiled as I took out the pizza slice out of the lunch bag and began eating it.

"You seem to look a lot at Bridgette today." Alejandro pointed out.

I looked at him. "Well, she is my best friend. Why shouldn't I?"

"I am not saying that you shouldn't see your friends. I was just concerned that your girlfriend could misunderstand this and thinks you're going to have an affair."

"Nah, she'll understand it. Bridgette and I are just friends and nothing more, she knows that." I assured him, continuing to eat my lunch.

After we finished our lunches, I was going to my class. Alejandro was walking with me since we have the same class. "Al, it sucks that we cannot hang out anymore when you graduate." I admitted, looking sadly at him. It just won't feel the same way once he stops here.

"Tyler, we are still friends. We will just not see each other at school after summer vacation." Alejandro said to me. He opened the door and we both entered the class room.

* * *

***Bridgette's POV***

"C'mon girl, you better hurry up or else you'll be late for class!" I heard my friend, LeShawna, called after me.

"I'm coming now!"

We managed to get to the science class in time. I put the bag down on the floor, next to my desk. I was sitting next to Gwen. Maybe this is the time to ask her about what Tyler and I saw earlier. To get her attention, I poked lightly her arm. She turned her head to me, looking confounded.

"What?"

"Um...there is something I have been wondering. It's about Noah." I whispered to her.

"What about him?"

"Tyler and I saw you two were holding hands earlier. Is there something between you? Are you two...a couple?" I asked her. After hearing the question, Gwen blushed deeply. "Yeah...we are..." she whispered back. I knew it! I feel like I want to squeal. Sorry, I'm just a sucker for love.

"When did it happen?" I asked her, keeping my voice in a low volume so I didn't disturb the other students. Gwen smiled at me. "It happened about two weeks ago." she told me. I was going to ask more about her relationship when we heard the teacher.

"Would you girls please keep it down and be quiet for the rest of the class?" he questioned us with a stern look on his face.

We both blushed by being caught and decided it was for the best if we continued our business.

* * *

After science was through, I packed my bag. One more class and the summer vacation will start.

"Hey Bridgette!" someone yelled my name. It was Tyler who approached me.

I turned to him and smiled. "Hi Tyler."

"Man, I'm telling you. Math is so boring! I'm glad I won't have to deal with them in the whole summer."

"I asked Gwen if there was something between her and Noah and it had been confirmed: they are really a couple."

"Really? I did have a little suspicion about them. Good for them, I suppose."

"They are actually quite cute together. Maybe you and Lindsay could have a double date with them."

"Maybe." Tyler said and smiled. We started to talk about all the things we could do when we get to Hawaii. Both of us are looking forward to it.

* * *

***Normal POV***

After the seventh – and final – period ended, the summer vacation have officially started. Everybody cheered and began packing their school bags.

While Tyler and Bridgette are packing their bags, Geoff approached them. "Hey guys! Are you two coming to my party tomorrow?" he asked them excitedly. "I think it's going to be awesome."

Tyler chuckled. "You said that about every parties you had. But yes, we're coming." he told him. Three weeks ago, Geoff planned to have a party when the summer vacation starts. He have invited every students at the school; some could come while some couldn't.

"Great, I can't wait." Geoff cheered as he went to his own locker.

After he was gone, Tyler smirked and leaned to Bridgette. "I have an idea: how about we race to the school bus? The first one to get there wins." he suggested, a determined look on his face. "I'm sure that I'm faster than you."

Bridgette smirked in return. "Oh please, you trip so easily. I bet I'm faster than you."

"Ha. Let's see about that."

"Are you ready?" Bridgette asked him as they prepared themselves.

"I'm ready when you are."

The two friends started to run to the school bus. This is it. The beginning of the summer vacation.

* * *

**Translation:**

Hola, mi amigo - Hello, my friend(Spanish)

* * *

Yes, I made Alejandro two years old than Tyler in this story. I just thought it'd make more sense in the story.

Besides, Alejandro have a special role: he is the antagonist. What will he do? Well, you'll find out soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own the idea of Tyler's mother

I'm slightly disappointed that I didn't get any review for the last chapter. But I'd like to thank TDIGOFan96, Iluvpurpleandblack99, musicstar5 and Racin' Mason 24 for faving the story.

In this chapter, you will learn how Tyler and Bridgette met each other and became friends. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Free. We are finally free from the school and we have now summer vacation. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate school, it's just that the school can be boring sometimes. I know that I'm not the only one who have this opinion.

Tyler and I were watching the sky as we are laying on the grass. "So, are you excited about going to Geoff's party?" Tyler asked me. I turned my head to him and smiled. "Yes. Are you?" I asked him after I gave him my answer.

Tyler nodded. "Of course, I am. I could follow you to the party if you don't mind." he offered. "That's fine with me. But what about Lindsay?" I asked him, thinking of his girlfriend. I don't want to give her the wrong idea.

"She could either go with us or one of her friends." Tyler explained.

As we continued to watch the sky, we talked about the memories we had at Wawanakwa High. We had good times and bad times and the life had been going up and down. I started to remember back to the day where we met each other for the first time.

I remembered it as it was yesterday...

* * *

_I was sitting at the swing, smiling as I swung back and forth. I was seven years old back then. I was living alone with my mother. I don't really have a father, he passed away when I was very young. I was a young and innocent girl, I had no idea what the world could throw at me._

_I lived in a small town. There wasn't many kids to play with in my neighborhood. The neighbors who lived here are either childless or have children who are too old to play. But it all changed when Tyler moved here._

_I saw the moving truck arrived and pulled up in front of the house that stood across the street. The former owner of the house died a long time ago and the house had been empty for six years._

_I watched as someone parked the car behind the moving truck, then they exited the car. It was a woman and a little boy. I could see that they have both brown hair. I couldn't see anyone else with them, so I assumed that it was just them._

_The boy noticed me and looked at me. I stared back at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He looked up at his mother and said something to her while he was pointing at me. I wondered what he was saying but I think it have something to do with me._

_The woman nodded, making the boy smile. He looked both sides before he crossed the road. He walked to me. When he came close enough, he stood in front of me. We stared at each other. I noticed that he have brown eyes. They are actually quite pretty._

_I decided to break the silence. "Hi. My name is Bridgette. Welcome to the neighborhood." I said to him as I got off the swing, smiling politely at him._

"_Hi. I'm Tyler." he introduced himself. "My mom and I have just moved here."_

"_You seem nice. Do you want to play?"_

"_Sure."_

_It didn't take long before we started to play with each other. We have been doing that all day until it was time for Tyler to get home. It was the day Tyler and I became good friends._

_It was a day that I will never forget._

* * *

"Bridgette."

At the mention of my name, I snapped back to the reality. Tyler looked puzzled at me. "Are you okay? You have been spacing out for almost two minutes." he told me. I blushed a little when I heard that. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking." I explained to him, smiling sheepishly.

"What were you thinking of?"

"The day where we met."

"Oh yeah, good times."

"Yeah." I agreed. We have always been there for each other. We have always been so close to each other. We are like brother and sister – though I did used to have a crush on Tyler at one point but you know what I mean.

Tyler got off the grass, then he helped me up. "How about we go to the mall and buy some clothes we could wear for the party?" he suggested.

"Sure. Let's go." I accepted his offer.

Tyler grabbed my hand, then we walked to the mall. It wouldn't take so long time, only nearly an hour. And before you ask, we were only holding hands as friends. We have always done that when we were younger.

It doesn't mean anything. We are just friends and nothing more.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" I asked Tyler as I showed him a light blue dress. He looked at the dress. "It's nice but I don't think it will be necessary. I mean, we are going to Geoff's party, not a prom." Tyler told me. I placed the dress back to the place where I found it and started looking for something else I could wear.

"Hey Bridgette!" Tyler shouted after me. I turned quickly to him. "How about this one?" he asked me, holding a shirt. It was a red shirt with long, black sleeves and a white heart on the middle of the shirt. "I don't know about it." I admitted, looking unsure at the shirt.

I don't hate it. I love the design but it doesn't seem like my type of clothing.

Tyler grinned. "Don't be silly. Here, try it on." he insisted and gave me the shirt. I shrugged and accepted the shirt. I could give it a chance, it couldn't hurt.

I walked to the fitting room and took off my hoodie, then I put on the shirt Tyler gave me. After I did that, I looked at myself in the mirror. I must admit, I do look great if I should be honest. "What do you think, Tyler?" I asked him, who was at the other side of the fitting room.

"Is it okay to look?"

"Yes, it's fine. I'm decent."

Tyler took a peek inside the fitting room and glanced at me. He grinned. "You look really great." he told me. I felt my cheeks heated up, I'm not always used to compliments. He smirked at me and crossed his arms. "And you said it isn't your type of clothing."

"I _said_ that I don't know about it." I reminded him.

"Almost same thing."

He likes to tease me sometimes when he wanted to. After we got ourselves some new clothes for the party, it was time for us to get home.

Tyler might be clumsy, silly and he isn't exactly the smartest boy in the school but I don't care. I like him for who he is. He is my best friend and nothing can change that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series or the songs but I do own the idea of Tyler's mom

I'm really sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with my school. But here is a new chapter.

Tyler is going to be OOC in this chapter. But he is drunk, so can you blame him?

* * *

***Tyler's POV***

All right! Geoff's party is tonight, I am so excited for this!

While I was getting myself ready, I was singing along to a song called E.T. _"Boy, you're an alien. Your touch are foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial."_

"Wow, Tyler, I didn't know you were a good singer." I got surprised by the voice. I quickly turned around to see it was Bridgette, who was smiling at me. Crap, she must have seen me singing. I blushed a little. "Bridgette! Don't you knock?!" I asked her, very embarrassed.

"For your information, I did knock on the door before I entered. You just didn't hear me because of the music." Bridgette informed me.

"Oh...right..."

It was a good thing that I was fully dressed or else this would have been even more awkward...wait, I am fully dressed, right?

"Are you ready for the party?"

"Yes, I am."

When Bridgette left my room, I quickly looked at the mirror. I am wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt; my regular headband; long, blue pants; and my regular white sneakers. Yep, I am fully dressed. That's a relief.

When I was ready, I went downstairs. I saw Bridgette with my mom. "Bye mom, we're leaving." I told her as Bridgette went with me. "Are you sure I shouldn't drive you and Bridgette to your friend's house?" my mom asked me.

"That's fine, mom. There isn't so far away to Geoff's house." I assured her.

"Okay. Have fun, kids. Be careful."

* * *

An hour later, we arrived to Geoff's house. It was a large house.

Many people was there as well. Geoff is one of those people who likes to have parties. His parents is away for the night, so he have the house for himself. Bridgette and I had been to some of his parties a few times and it was awesome!

It's time to let loose and have some fun.

I glanced at my friend. Bridgette was wearing the same shirt I suggested to her yesterday and long, blue pants that reached to her ankles. She glanced at me. "Shall we?" she asked me. I nodded, then we walked to the house.

When we got there, it was easy to see that the party is a success. There are many people around here, clearly having fun. There is a big chance that you could easily get lost somewhere in this house.

"Are you Tyler?" I recognized the voice. I turned to see it was Lindsay, who was looking confounded at me. She looked really beautiful tonight. She is wearing a pink dress that reached to her knees, light blue jacket and her usual blue bandana. She have the tendency to ask other people if they are me.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler." I reminded her – or at least, tried to. I hoped that she will understand it this time.

She smiled when she recognized me. "Hi Tyler! I'm so glad to see you." she beamed and embraced me. We shared a quick kiss. When we broke apart, Lindsay smiled and grabbed my hand, wanting to dance with me. I didn't protest when she did that. The music was playing loudly while we were dancing. There were times where I nearly tripped but I managed to keep my balance. This isn't the time to make a fool out of myself. When the song was over, we took a break with the dance.

I turned to my girlfriend and grinned. "I'll be right back. I'll go and get something to drink." I told her before I left. I approached the table where there were drinks and snacks. I grabbed a glass and poured some punch into it, then I drank it. It tasted weird at first but I got quickly used to it and continued drinking it.

Suddenly, I got a weird feeling inside me...

* * *

***Bridgette's POV***

I was sitting on the couch, talking with my friend, LeShawna. We talked about many things, including my trip to Hawaii with Tyler and his mother.

"You're really lucky, girl!" LeShawna exclaimed after I told her.

"Yeah, we're going to have so much fun. We can go to the beaches and relax. I can also teach him how to surf-" before I could say more, we both heard someone was yelling. We both looked to see it was Tyler.

"And I was like 'no freaking way'! And he was like 'yeah freaking way'!" he was yelling a lot of random words. LeShawna and I was confused by this behavior. I have no idea of what was going on. This doesn't look like him at all, there must be something wrong.

"He sure got crazy right there." LeShawna commented as I got off the couch. I better go and find Geoff. Perhaps he knew what is going on. I can only hope.

"Geoff!" I called out after him. I hoped that he would hear me but then again, the music is very loud so chances are very slim. I decided to call after him again. This time, I managed to get his attention. "What is it, Bridgette?" he asked me when he saw me.

"There is something wrong with Tyler. He is starting to act weird." I explained to him. I pointed at Tyler, who was dancing in a really ridiculous way. Geoff stared at him, then he frowned. "Oh great, looks like someone have spiked the punch." he said. He sounded a bit annoyed, like it had been done before.

My eyes widened at his statement. "Are you saying that Tyler is drunk?!" I questioned him. Surprisingly, Geoff seemed calm about this. "And how can you take this so calmly?!"

He glanced at me. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. As long as he doesn't get himself in trouble, it will be okay."

That is easy for him to say. He is used to getting drunk despite being underage. I remembered what he just said. What if Tyler gets himself hurt or accidentally flirt with someone? Someone might even take advantage of him in his drunken state.

I got worried about him. I can't let this happen, I have to get Tyler somewhere safe. I don't want him to get hurt or do something that could damage his relationship with Lindsay. I decided to look after him. It was difficult to find him because there are so many people and it was a big house.

I have been asking various people if they have seen him. It took a while but I have finally found Tyler and luckily, nothing bad happened to him. It was a relief. I walked to him and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him close to me but not too close. "Okay Tyler, it's time to go home." I told him. "But I don't wanna!" Tyler whined like a little kid. I rolled my eyes and tried to take him to the door. It wasn't easy since he wasn't willing to leave.

"Where are you going?" someone asked me. It was Lindsay, who looked curiously at us. Hopefully, she doesn't think that I was trying to steal her boyfriend.

"Tyler got drunk, so I'm taking him home." I told her. Tyler started to ramble about many things that I didn't pay attention to. "Aww, you two are leaving?" Lindsay asked, sounding very disappointed. I hated to make her sad but I had no other options.

"I'm sorry but we have to. I don't think it's a good idea to leave your boyfriend alone like this."

"Okay." she took it better than I thought.

* * *

We have been walking for nearly an hour. We are almost there to our neighborhood, there isn't so far away. It have gotten worse with Tyler's state. He was even beginning to sing some songs.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little sexy! Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty! When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy! Can't change the way I am! Sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"_

Okay...it was more yelling than singing.

Suddenly, Tyler grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him. I was surprised by this sudden action and stared at him. I felt my heart rate increased. I was getting nervous, having no idea what to do. He pinned me to the wall and smirked at me.

Crap, I'm trapped! What should I do?!

I tried to wiggle myself free of his grasp, but he pushed his body against mine. I could kick him in the groin but there is no way I will do that to my friend. "Don't be so shy, Lindsay." Tyler said, leaning close to me. It was clearly the alcohol speaking.

Wait a minute...

Double crap! He thinks I'm Lindsay!

"Tyler-" I tried to tell him that I wasn't her. But before I had the chance, he pressed his lips against mine. My cheeks heated up and my eyes widened. I can't believe this is happening! I am being kissed by my best friend, the very same one that I used to have feelings for!

I must admit that he is a good kisser. No wonder that he and Lindsay would always make out with each other...wait, what am I saying? I shouldn't think something like that, especially not during a time like that!

When Tyler was done with the kiss, he pulled himself away from me. I looked around in panic. Luckily, there isn't anyone else around here, aside from us. Fearing that someone we know would come and see us like this, I grabbed quickly Tyler's hand and we ran off.

* * *

Finally, we're home!

I followed Tyler to his house. I could see that his mother isn't home yet as her car isn't here – she tended to work late. It was a good thing because she won't be happy if she found out that her son got drunk at a party. I managed to get Tyler home with no trouble. Fortunately, Tyler haven't tried to do anything to me the rest of the way home. I don't think I can handle it if he tried to make a move on me again.

I lifted the potted plant and grabbed a spare key. I remembered Tyler using the spare key, every time I'm on visit and his mother is on work. I put the key in the key hole and turned it. It made a 'click' sound, indicating that it was open. I opened the door and put the key back to its hiding spot.

I could feel that Tyler is getting tired. He is starting to get heavy and it was getting more difficult, considering he is taller than me. After we entered the house, I closed the door behind me and we walked upstairs. I took him to his room and laid him on the bed. I let him keep his clothes on, so there won't be any misunderstandings when he wakes up.

I pulled the blanket on him and watched as he was slowly falling asleep. "Goodnight." I whispered to him and left the room quietly. I walked downstairs and went to the living room. I decided to stay during the night, in case Tyler needed something.

I laid myself on the couch. I sighed to myself. I can't believe that Tyler and I actually kissed. It was not how I imagined my first kiss with him. I used to have dreams of how our first kiss would go when I was younger but instead, it became something like this.

I received a kiss from him while he was drunk, already have a girlfriend and it wasn't willing on my side.

But...I can't deny that it was a pretty good kiss. This isn't my first kiss but this one...isn't like any other kisses I had in my life.

No. I shouldn't think this way. Tyler is my best friend. I am not supposed to feel this way about him anymore and he have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who doesn't know that he have unintentionally kissed someone else while he was drunk.

Poor Lindsay. She is going to be crushed if she finds out.

I sighed again before I decided to sleep. At least, I could comfort myself with we didn't do the unmentionable thing.

* * *

Oh my God! They kissed! Well, actually it was Tyler who kissed Bridgette but still!

Will Bridgette tell Tyler what happened? Or will she keep it a secret?


	6. Chapter 6

***Normal POV***

Bridgette opened slowly her eyes when she felt the warm sunshine on her face. She sat up and stretched out her arms above her head. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She could hear the birds twittering a song. She looked outside and saw the sun slowly rising.

It was morning. Bridgette looked around, seeing that she was in someone's house. She remembered that this was Tyler's house. She recalled everything that happened last night: the party, her conversation with LeShawna, Tyler getting drunk, taking him home and...

The kiss.

Bridgette blushed when she remembered that part. She couldn't believe that it actually happened. If she still had feelings for Tyler, it would have been great but now...not so much. She have no idea of she should do. She have been kissed by her best friend. She have never been in this situation before.

On the bright side, nothing too bad happened. Sure, they kissed but at least, they didn't have sex. She is glad that they haven't gone too far with this affair, she would feel even more guilty if it happened.

It was just an accidental kiss, nothing more. If he and anyone else doesn't find out, everything will be good again, right?

...right?

Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone vomited. _Tyler must be awake now. _Bridgette guessed and got off the couch, getting something that can help her friend with his hangover.

* * *

***Tyler's POV***

I opened slowly my eyes. I looked out the window and saw it was morning. "Ow, my head..." I groaned, feeling a massive headache. What have I been doing last night? I clutched my hand to my head but it wasn't soothing the pain.

The only thing I could remember was when Bridgette and I went to the party and I got some punch. I couldn't remember more after that. I can't help but feeling that I may have kissed someone last night. I don't know why but it felt like it...

Oh boy...I don't feel so good...

I could feel that I couldn't hold it back. I leaned to the edge of the bed and throw up at the floor. I frowned when I saw the puke on the floor. Great, now I have to clean that up.

The door opened and I saw it was Bridgette. She was holding a glass of water and she have something in the other hand. I couldn't see what it was until she approached me and she opened her hand. It was two pills. I looked up at her. "It will help you with your headache." she told me. I accepted the pills, put them in my mouth and swallowed them. I grabbed the glass and drank the water. "What happened?" I asked her after I drank the water. If I didn't knew better, I would have thought I saw some blush on her cheeks.

"Someone spiked the punch. You drank it and got drunk. I took you home to make sure that nothing bad happened to you while you were in that state." Bridgette explained to me. "I have stayed here, in case you needed something."

I was going to get myself off the bed but by an accident, my hands slipped and I fell.

And...yeah...my face landed on my own vomit...

Gross.

* * *

***Bridgette's POV***

After Tyler wiped the vomit off his face, we walked downstairs. We saw Tyler's mother have arrived. She saw us and smiled. "Hi kids." she greeted at us.

"Hello Lydia." I greeted back to her.

"How did the party go?"

"It was fun. It was really fun." I told her. I tried not to tell her that her son got drunk yesterday. But Tyler isn't good at keeping secrets, so who knows how long it will take before she finds out? I just hope that she won't be too hard on him if she did. It wasn't his fault that he got drunk.

Then I remembered something very important.

"I'll have to go home now." I told them. I have totally forgot to notify my mother about I was staying at Tyler last night. She is probably wondering where I am, she must be very worried. I will be in so much trouble when I get home.

"Okay. Bye Bridgette." Tyler said to me. I waved to him as I left the house and walked to my own. When I got to my house, I glanced back at Tyler's. I know I should tell him about the kiss – our kiss – but the problem is...I don't know how.

How can I explain to him that he kissed me by accident when he was drunk? What would happen if I had? Could it ruin our friendship? I just know that it will damage his relationship with Lindsay if she found out.

Perhaps he didn't have to know. I mean, it was just an accident. No one will have to know. I am doing this for his sake. If he doesn't know, his relationship will still be intact and anything will be good...at least, that is what I'm hoping for.

* * *

***Alejandro's POV***

I smirked when Bridgette entered her house. I chuckled to myself. Oh, you two lovebirds have no idea. I pulled the camera out of my pocket and my smirk widened at the sight of it. What they didn't know is I have recorded their little affair.

How did it happen? Well, allow me to explain...

* * *

_I was walking down the streets. I was one of the few people who didn't go to Geoff's party. Not because I wasn't invited – trust me, I'm pretty sure that he had invited _every_ student at the school – but because I didn't feel like going there._

_The reason why I was walking in the streets in the middle of the night is because there is some 'business' that I needed to take care of. That was when I noticed something very interesting._

_It was Tyler and Bridgette. Judging by their outfits, I'm assuming that they have been there to the party. I noticed that there were something odd about Tyler. I think that he have gotten drunk._

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy! Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty! When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy! Can't change the way I am! Sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"

_...yes, he is very drunk. He is even yelling a song._

_I hide quickly behind the mailbox. If they saw me, it would be hard for me to explain what I was during out in the middle of the night without having to reveal my initial plan. I slowly peeked out to see if they were gone. Then something happened that caught my attention._

_I watched as Tyler grabbed Bridgette by her waist and pulled her close to him. I could see that she was surprised by this. This gave me an idea. I smirked as I slowly took out my brand new camera from my pocket. I turned it on and started to record the whole thing. __While I was recording, I watched Tyler pinning Bridgette to the wall. He was saying something to her before he pressed his lips against hers. I got it!_

_When they broke the kiss, I stopped recording it and put the camera back in my pocket. I hide myself again when they was going to leave and they went past the mailbox where I was without noticing me. When I made sure that they were gone, I stood up on my feet and smirked._

_The 'business' I have can wait a little. I have a better idea..._

* * *

I just know how to use this affair as my advantage. All I need is going to Tyler and have a 'friendly' talk with him.

Those poor fools have no idea of what will hit them.

* * *

Oh no, Alejandro knows about the affair. How will he use this to his advantage? You'll find out soon...


	7. Chapter 7

***Bridgette's POV***

"Where have you been, young lady? When I woke up, I couldn't find you anywhere."

Yup, just as I expected. My mother got mad that I didn't come home until now.

I explained to her that Tyler didn't feel well when we were at the party – I didn't tell her that he got drunk – and I had to take him home, then I stayed there to make sure that he was okay. While my mother wasn't happy that I hadn't informed her about this, she understood why I did it. Though I wasn't left unpunished. She told me that I have to do dishes every day until that day where I will go to Hawaii with Tyler and his mother.

At least, I'm still allowed to go there with them.

I couldn't stop thinking about that damn kiss. No matter how hard I try to forget, the memory will come back. Why can't I just get over it? And why do I have this weird feeling inside me?

Hold on for a minute, this felt very familiar...oh no, this can't be good. This is how I feel when I'm going to fall in love with someone. It was also how I felt when I used to have feelings for Tyler.

Am I...going to fall for him again?

* * *

***Tyler's POV***

I grinned to myself as I walked. I'm going to visit Lindsay. I hope she wasn't too disappointed when Bridgette and I had to leave the party early yesterday.

She doesn't live so far, only about ten minutes, so it wasn't a very long trip. I smiled when I arrived at my girlfriend's house. I walked to the door and knocked on it. "Coming!" I heard her voice. The door opened and there she stood, smiling in front of me.

"Hi Tyler." she greeted. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." I replied as I entered her home.

Her parents aren't home at the moment so it was just the two of us. We have been talking and making out...a lot. And before you ask; no, we didn't do any sexual with each other. Her father would kill me if it happened and besides, there's no need to taint her innocence right now.

But there is something that is not right...that feeling that felt like I kissed someone, they felt very different compared to Lindsay. And for some reason, I was slowly thinking of someone else. While I couldn't remember very much what happened yesterday, I could recall something a little bit. My memory was blurry but it looked like a person, probably with blonde hair. My first guess was Lindsay but I have a feeling that it wasn't her. Could it be Bridgette?

I shook my head mentally at the possibility. It probably didn't mean anything. I guess it was because she was the one who took me home when I got drunk.

Oh, that reminds me. How can I explain to my mom that I accidentally got drunk at Geoff's party?

* * *

When it was time for me to go home, I said goodbye to my girlfriend and left. I'm going to miss her when I'm going to Hawaii. I won't get to see her for a long time until I get home. But I won't let that change my mood. It have been a great day and nothing can ruin it.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hi Tyler." My mom greeted me and smiled at me. "How was visiting your girlfriend?"

"It went great." I told her and smiled. "That's good. Also you have a guest. It's one of your friends, he is in the living room." she informed me. It caught my attention when she said that. I wondered who it could be. I walked to the living room and saw it was Alejandro, sitting on the couch.

He noticed me. "I see you have gotten home." he observed and got off the couch. "Hey Al." I greeted at him and smiled. Alejandro walked closer to me and for some reason, he was smirking at me. "You know, Tyler, there is something I will talk with you about." he told me as he leaned a little close to me.

Maybe too close...

I blushed a little and held my hands up. "Easy now, dude! Don't get this wrong, I do like you and I find you very attractive but I only like you as a friend and I have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed and took a few steps away from him. Alejandro frowned at this. "I was going to talk about business." he told me, looking a bit annoyed at me.

"Oh...this is a bit awkward." I said embarrassed while I rubbed the back of my neck. "So...what kind of business do you want to talk about?"

Alejandro smirked. "Well, I was thinking that you could get something for me."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Last night, I was supposed to some business but didn't really get to it. Perhaps it would be much safer if you can do this for me."

"What should I do?"

"I want you to get me some meth. All you have to do is take some money with you and pay for them."

My eyes widened. "M-meth? B-but aren't those drugs?"

"Yes."

"But...don't you know that drugs are dangerous and illegal?" I can't believe that one of my friends takes drugs. I have never pictured Alejandro to be one of those people in a million years.

"True. I am aware of its risks but unfortunately, it is an addiction of mine. What do you say? Will you help me with this?"

I looked nervously on the floor. "I...I don't know. You are my friend but...if I get caught buying drugs, I can get in trouble." I said to him. I am really nervous of the whole thing. What should I do? I know that my mom and Bridgette won't happy if they finds out, same with Lindsay.

When I looked back at Alejandro, he continued to smirk at me. "Do not worry, I can make sure that no one will find out." he assured me. "Besides, you don't have much choice anyway."

I stared confused at him. "What do you mean?" I asked him. I watched as he slowly pulled a camera out of his pocket. "I know about your affair." he told me. I looked at him in disbelief. What affair? What was he talking about? And how dare he to accuse me for something I didn't do?

"You liar. I didn't cheat on Lindsay, I would never do that."

"Funny, the camera says something else."

He gave me the camera. I watched as the film started to play. The film started when Bridgette and I was walking home from the party while I was singing very loudly. God, that was so embarrassing. I can't believe I actually did that.

But then, something shocking happened...

My eyes widened when I got to the part where I grabbed Bridgette, pinned her to the wall and kissed her right on the lips!

Oh. My. God.

That would explain that weird feeling of someone's kiss I had. It was because I kissed Bridgette! My best friend and my former crush! And to make things worse, I cheated on my girlfriend! It was an accident but it was still cheating.

I feel so disgusted by myself right now...

"You have a choice." Alejandro spoke and I looked up at him. His smirk didn't leave his face. "You can either go and get the drugs tomorrow or I can show Lindsay the video. I bet she will be crushed once she finds out that you had been unfaithful to her."

I was shocked, completely frozen as Alejandro took the camera out of my hands and left. I can't believe I did this to Lindsay. I was supposed to be faithful to her but instead I kissed another girl. It didn't help that Bridgette used to be my crush. There's no way Lindsay would believe that it was an accident.

Why didn't Bridgette tell me about the kiss? She is supposed to be my best friend and she hadn't told me about it. I clenched my hands in anger.

I'm going to have a serious talk with her.

* * *

Poor Tyler. What will he do? And what will happen when he talks with Bridgette about the kiss?


	8. Chapter 8

***Bridgette's POV***

I was bored, having nothing to do, so I decided to turn on my computer.

I waited a long time before my slow service finally connected to the internet. Yeah, I have a slow computer. I was considering getting a new one someday. I went to the chat room, chatting with my friends there. I typed in my username and the password to access the chat room.

I saw that Gwen had entered the chat room as well. I notified her that I was in the chat room too and we started to talk about everything. Apparently, she is going on a date with Noah later today. While we were chatting, I heard someone knocked on the door to my room.

"Bridgette! Are you in there? I need to talk with you!" it was Tyler and he sounded angry. I stopped typing, got off the chair and walked to the door. I opened the door to see Tyler, who looked really mad. "Bridgette, there is something I want to ask you." he told me. I was starting to get nervous.

"What is it?" I asked him, trying to hide my fear.

"Why didn't you tell me that we kissed?" he asked me angrily.

My eyes widened at the question. "H-how did you find out?"

"Alejandro visited me earlier and apparently, he recorded us when we kissed."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. He knew about our affair and now I'm in trouble."

"He didn't show the tape to Lindsay, did he?" I asked him worriedly. What would happen if they break up? Lindsay probably won't forgive him, even if he was drunk at the moment.

This is all my fault.

"No, but he told me that he would if I don't get some drugs for him."

I was even more shocked by this revelation. "Drugs? Do he take them?" I have never thought that Alejandro would be the type who take drugs. I have always thought he was a charming guy; looks like there was more to him than we thought.

"Apparently." Tyler said. "He insisted that I should get them for him. He told me that if I do as he says, he won't show the tape to Lindsay."

"But Tyler, you can get in trouble if you get caught." I warned him. I don't know what I should do if he gets caught by the police. He will be in deep trouble and I will be the reason for it. "Don't you think I know that? I don't want to do this but I have no choice. Besides, he is my friend. I can't let him down." Tyler told me. I could tell that he was very conflicted.

"A good friend won't blackmail you into doing something illegal."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "A good friend would have been honest to me and tell me what else I did while I was drunk!"

I was shocked by this. He have never gotten angry at me before; he do get annoyed at me, though it's rare and it have never been this bad. "I know that I hide that part. I'm really sorry. But I did this for your sake. I feared that it would ruin both your relationship with Lindsay and our friendship if you found out." I told him.

"Well, guess what? Instead, I am getting blackmailed because of you!"

"Hey, don't put the entire blame on me. You were the one who kissed me!"

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing. Besides, you could have stopped me."

"I did try to stop you!"

"You didn't try hard enough." He told me coldly, glaring at me. "I have to go now."

I was completely frozen as I watched him leave. After he was gone, I was confused and devastated. It didn't help that I was possibly falling for him again.

What have I done?

I don't know what I should do. I was surrendered by the long silence. My best friend have been blackmailed by his so-called 'friend', Alejandro knew about the kiss, Lindsay is unaware of the whole thing and worst of all, Tyler is mad at me.

I have to do something. I can't let anything bad happen to him because of me.

I grabbed my cell phone and started to call Gwen. I have to talk about this to someone. Fortunately, Gwen answered my call. "Hello Gwen. This is Bridgette. I...I need to talk with you. Do you think you can come to my house?"

* * *

***Tyler's POV***

I was walking to Alejandro's house. He told me that I will get some information about what I should do tomorrow. While I walked, I thought about what I said to Bridgette earlier.

Was I being too harsh to her?

...no, she deserved that. She didn't tell me something very important. What a lousy friend. But on the other hand...she only did that to protect my relationship and our friendship. She didn't know that Alejandro recorded us.

I could imagine that she was being hurt by my words. She probably felt guilty for what she did...maybe she was even crying...

The thought of it made me feel guilty. I stopped walking. I hate to see her sad and the fact that I was the reason for it didn't help.

What have I done? I have been a jerk to her. She was only trying to help me and I got mad at her. Besides, it wasn't her fault. I was the one who kissed her. I shouldn't blame this on her.

I should go and apologize to her.

I don't care if Alejandro gets mad at me for being late. I have to go and tell Bridgette that I'm sorry.

* * *

***Bridgette's POV***

I buried my face with my hands, holding back my tears. "How could I be so stupid?"

"So, you didn't tell him about the kiss? Some friend you are." Noah scoffed. I imagined that he rolled his eyes when he said that. After I told Gwen to come over, she brought Noah with her. Apparently, they were ready to leave for their date when I called her.

"Noah!" Gwen scolded him.

"What? I was just being honest." Noah defended himself.

"He's right, Gwen. I have been a bad friend to Tyler." I said, getting my hands off my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see it was Gwen, who was smiling sympathetically at me. "Bridgette, you are a good friend. It isn't your fault." she tried to assure me. I wanted to believe her. I really do, but I still felt guilty about this.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked them. I hoped that they have an answer for me.

"The first thing you can do is talk to him." Gwen suggested.

I was unsure about this. "I don't know, Gwen...Tyler was really mad at me earlier. He probably doesn't even want to see me."

"You can't know that for sure." Noah told me. For once, he wasn't being sarcastic. He must have meant it.

"You are probably right, guys." I said and gave them a weak smile. "I'll find a way to solve this problem."

After I told them that and insisted that they go and continue their date – Gwen asked me if they should help me but I assured her that it won't be necessary and I didn't want to spoil their evening – they both wished me luck and left.

An idea was slowly forming in my head. I smiled to myself when I thought of it. Yes. This could help Tyler with his problem, I'm sure it will.

But...will Tyler even talk to me?

I heard someone knocked on the door. I got off the couch and walked to the door. I was expecting it might be Gwen and Noah who returned for some reason. But when I opened the door, I got surprised when I saw who it was. My eyes widened and we stared at each other.

"Tyler?"

* * *

***Tyler's POV***

"Okay Tyler, you can do this. Just tell her that you're sorry." I told myself. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I was starting to get worried. What if Bridgette didn't want to see me? I did hurt her feelings before I left. I can at least try.

The door opened and Bridgette looked surprised when she saw me. We stared at each other, her eyes were wide. I don't blame her. "Bridgette." I began while I looked in her eyes. I have always thought that her eyes were beautiful...

Wait, why am I thinking that? This isn't the right time, Tyler!

"I wanna tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got mad at you. I didn't mean to be a jerk." I apologized to her.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I didn't tell you about the kiss."

"Yeah but you were just trying to protect my relationship. So...are we still friends?" I asked her, looking hopefully at her. She stared at me again before she smiled and hugged me. "Of course, we're still friends." she said. I smiled and hugged her back.

But then I remembered something and looked down at her. "But Bridgette...what do we do with Alejandro?" I asked her worriedly and she looked up at me. "I'm screwed if I don't get what he wants and I'm screwed if I get caught with it."

I just realized that no matter what, it will be a lose-lose situation. What should I do?

"Don't worry. I have a plan that can help you and make sure that Alejandro won't bother us or anyone else again." Bridgette told me.

I raised my eyebrow. "How?"

She told me to lean down to her and I did, then she whispered the idea to me. "Are you sure this will work?" I asked her nervously after she told me. I could tell she was unsure too.

"Not really. But we can only hope."

* * *

What is Bridgette's plan and will it work? Will Tyler do as he was being told or not? And will Tyler and Bridgette ever get together?


	9. Chapter 9

I felt shiver down my spine as I walked in the gloomy part of the city. I have to be careful. I heard this place can be dangerous, who knows what can happen? Alejandro told me that I should meet him here. But why couldn't he choose a more safer and happier place to have a meeting?

I gulped as I noticed many strangers was staring at me. They knew that I didn't belong to this place, I can see that in their eyes. I tried not to let the fear control me. I just wanted to get this over with.

I'm really hoping that Bridgette's plan will work or else we're both doomed.

I stopped when I saw Alejandro; exactly at the same place where I should meet him. He noticed me and smirked. "Good, you've arrived and even at the right time." he said. "Y-yeah." I agreed nervously as I walked to him. The whole thing is getting me nervous. Alejandro, the 'business' as he called it and this part of the city. It gives me the creeps!

"So...um...when can we get those...what did you call them again?"

"Meth." Alejandro reminded me.

"Oh right."

"Did you remember the money?" Alejandro asked me. I nodded. "Good, then let's go."

"Wait." he stopped and turned to me. "What is it?" he asked me. I could hear in his voice that he got impatient. "There is actually one thing I want to tell you." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow, looking at me like he was wondering; though he didn't show much interest. "What is it?" he asked me, waiting for me to answer.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to do this." I told him.

Alejandro frowned at me. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that I refuse to do this."

He narrowed his eyes, looking directly at me. "Don't be foolish. You know very well what will happen if you refuse to follow my command." he warned me. "I can very easily show this video to your girlfriend and she will think you are a cheating bastard."

"Fine, go ahead! Show her that tape. But I want to tell her about it personally, she is my girlfriend and she deserves the truth. Sure, she will get hurt and might even hate me but it's better this way and it's way better than being forced into doing something illegal."

That was when he got angry. His right eye was twitching. He grabbed me by the collar and pinned me to the wall. I got scared at this moment but I didn't show it. I refused to show my fear in front of him, especially in a time like this. "If you refuse to do this, then fine. But don't expect me to be nice to you after this." he told me angrily. He let one of his hands go off me and curled it into a fist. He was prepared to punch me until we both heard a voice.

"Hey, put him down!" I knew immediately it was Bridgette.

Alejandro looked surprised when he saw her, not expecting to see her at all. He dropped me on the ground, his gaze still focusing on her. "Bridgette, I didn't expect to see you here. Um...I can explain." he said calmly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I watched Bridgette smirking at him. "Yes, you probably can to the police."

"W-what?" Alejandro was clearly confused. I smirked at the look on his face. "Was that enough confession for you, officer?" Bridgette asked a cop, who went to her side. Alejandro was even more shocked when he saw him. The look on his face was priceless.

"Yes, I've heard enough." the cop said as he walked to Alejandro and handcuffed him. "You're under arrest."

When he got over the shock, Alejandro glared at us. "You two planned this, didn't you?"

"Pretty much. You did deserve it." I told him with a smirk on my face. Our plan worked, just as I hoped. I felt satisfied while Bridgette and I watched the cop took Alejandro away, leading him to the police car.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Alejandro yelled at us while the cop forced him inside the police car. "I will get my revenge!"

"Good luck with that!" Bridgette shouted back to him.

"Serves you right for blackmailing me!" I flipped off my ex-friend, he looked really pissed when I did that. He deserved it. We watched as the police car drove away. It was good that we didn't have to deal with that jerk anymore. After the police car is gone, everything was silent.

I looked sadly down on the ground. While he was a bastard, I remembered the good times we used to have. We used to be good friends. Didn't he care about me at all? Bridgette must have noticed it because I felt her hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her, who looked really concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked me worriedly. "I know he used to be your friend."

"I'm fine, it's just that...we used to be good friends. But after he did this to me and nearly made me buy drugs, it made me wonder if he really was a friend to me." I told her while I glanced into her eyes. I can't help it, her eyes is so...captivating.

"I'm sorry about it. I didn't know about his true nature either. I guess we were all tricked by his charming personality and good looks."

I smiled a bit. "At least, we got our revenge."

She smiled back. "That is true." she agreed, then we decided to go home. It was about time too because seriously, this place is really creepy!

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Tyler. What have you been?" my mom asked me when she saw us. Neither Bridgette or I have a car so we had to walk home. I looked at her. "In town. Alejandro got arrested." I told her. My mom got shocked when she heard this. "Oh dear, why?"

"Alejandro got caught nearly buying some drugs. He even tried to make Tyler get them to him." Bridgette explained to her.

Mom looked worriedly at me. "You didn't buy them, did you?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry, mom. I didn't."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I don't know what I should do if my son ever do something against the law."

"I can assure you that it won't ever happen." I assured her, then I looked saddened at my feet. "But the sad part is...Alejandro might never be my friend to begin with. He was just using me."

"Oh, cheer up, my dear." mom spoke softly as she hugged me and stroked my hair. "I know you're upset. It is understandable. Being betrayed by your own friend is never easy but don't forget: you have still your other friends and of course, there is Bridgette. You are lucky to have her as a friend."

I smiled at her. She always knew how to cheer me up.

"I think I will leave you two alone." she said as she let go of me. When she left the room, I turned to Bridgette and we both grinned at each other. I opened my arms and hugged her. "Thank you, Bridgette. For helping me through this and for being a good friend." I said to her.

She wrapped her arms around me, returning the hug. "You're welcome."

Our hug broke apart and we said goodbye to each other when Bridgette had to get home. I am glad that everything is okay now. Sure, I have to explain everything to Lindsay about what happened that night Geoff had his party but I can do that tomorrow.

My mother is right. I am lucky to have Bridgette as my friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series

This is it. The final chapter of Clumsy Love. Sorry for the long wait but here it is.

This is in third person. I hope you will enjoy the last chapter of Clumsy Love.

* * *

Bridgette smiled as she enjoyed the view of the ocean. The sun is setting, making the sky and the ocean look orange. It was a beautiful sight. Hawaii is truly an amazing place.

Tyler smiled as he sat next to her, sitting on the soft sand.

After the whole incident with Alejandro, Tyler told the truth to Lindsay. At first, she was shocked until she learned that he was drunk at that time. She understood that he couldn't control himself in that state. While she forgave him and wasn't mad at him, they ended their relationship. Bridgette assumed it was because Tyler felt guilty about it and was worried that it might happen again but she is glad that he and Lindsay remained friends.

It had been a week. Nothing much happened between them, though their former feelings for each other grew stronger. It was like they were fourteen all over again.

"I'm sorry what happened between you and Lindsay." Bridgette said, looking away from the ocean and focused her gaze at Tyler. "It must be hard for both of you."

"Yes, it was." Tyler admitted before he glanced at her. "But it was for the better. She deserves better. It didn't feel right to be with her, knowing I had unintentionally cheated on her."

"Tyler, you did the right thing. It's better than getting blackmailed by a fake friend."

"That's true." Tyler said and smiled at her. "There is actually another reason for why I broke up with her."

This got her attention. Bridgette looked puzzled at him. "Really? What is it?" she asked him curiously. She could swore she saw some blush on Tyler's cheeks but she wasn't certain. It could just be her mind playing a trick. "I'm in love with someone else." he admitted.

"Who?" Bridgette asked him, trying to ignore the feeling of jealousy inside her.

"You." Tyler confessed. Bridgette was surprised by this, her cheeks gotten red. Is Tyler really in love with her? "I used to have a crush on you when I was younger. But I wasn't brave enough to tell you and after I dated Lindsay, my old feelings for you died. But now I am falling for you again."

He blushed and looked shyly away. Bridgette smiled softly at him. "That's funny. I used to have a crush on you too." she began. It got his attention and he looked at her. "But I never told you for the same reason. When you kissed me after Geoff's party, I was beginning to fall for you again even though I shouldn't."

After she confessed her feelings, they both smiled shyly at each other. To think that they had a crush on each other two years ago and neither of them was aware of it because they wasn't brave enough. But now their former feelings returned, just because of one single kiss.

"Bridgette Summers, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Tyler asked her as he stood up on his feet.

"Only if you want to be my boyfriend, Tyler Benjamin Jenson." Bridgette said with a grin as she also stood up on her feet.

They stared lovingly at each other, both of them grinning as they slowly leaned to each other until their lips met. It was a dream they used to have when they were younger and it finally came true. Unlike the other kiss, this one isn't one-sided and Tyler is sober; very sober. This one is sweet and innocent; and there was no taste of alcohol.

It felt like they could stay like this forever. But when the need of oxygen became stronger, they broke apart the kiss. The newly formed couple smiled shyly at each other.

"We should probably go home. Mom is probably wondering where we are." Tyler suggested, blush clearly showing on his cheeks.

"Yes, let's go." Bridgette agreed. "I think your mother will be surprised when we tell her that we are a couple now."

The couple started to walk home, holding hands. They have each other and they are happy about it. But not paying attention to the ground, they both tripped over a rock and fell on the sand. They looked at each other before laughing. They are used to it, they are both clumsy after all. Neither of them could help it.

Yes, this is clumsy love for sure.


End file.
